Barty Crouch Jr.
Barty Crouch, Jr. serves as the main antagonist in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. He is portrayed by David Tennant who also played the Tenth Doctor. History After Lord Voldemort lost his powers after trying to kill Harry Potter, Barty along with Bellatrix Lestrange and other Death Eaters tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom to find out the information of Voldemorts whereabouts. They were sent to Azkaban. According to Sirius Black, Barty was screaming inside his cell for his mother for the first few days, but then quieted down from the extreme depressive influence of the Dementors, as did many other prisoners. One year later, his mother's health had deteriorated drastically from the stress of her son's imprisonment. The couple were allowed a deathbed visit of their son due to Bartemius Sr.'s high status in the Ministry. She persuaded her husband to help smuggle their son out of Azkaban by swapping him for his mother. Using Polyjuice Potion, and undetected by the blind Dementors, Mrs. Crouch took the place of her son. She died a short time later, and was buried outside the fortress under the guise of her son. Bartemius Sr. was overcome with grief and guilt, and opted to control him via the Imperius Curse to protect his son by keeping his existence secret from the public, and to keep the son from continuing the search for Voldemort. He also forced him to hide under an Invisibility cloak at all times. Bertha Jorkins, a Ministry of Magic employee, accidentally discovered the truth when she came unannounced to the Crouch home and discovered their secret. Bartemius Sr. rectified this with a Memory Charm so powerful that she suffered permanent brain damage. Years later, Peter Pettigrew ran into Bertha while searching for Voldemort. In the hopes that she would prove useful to him, Peter tricked her into going with him. She ended up proving very useful to Voldemort; not only did he extract the whereabouts of his loyal servant, but also gathered information on the Triwizard Tournament, which was to be held at Hogwarts. Voldemort murdered Bertha, and the Ministry deemed her "missing" for months. Barty was sent to the 1994 Quidditch World Cup under cover of the Invisibility Cloak along with their elf, Winky. Winky knew that Barty had always loved Quidditch and persuaded his father to allow him to go out and have some fresh air. Barty's mother, after all, wanted him to have freedom. Barty's seat, by chance, was in a skybox alongside Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. During the Quidditch match, Barty broke free of the Imperius Curse his father had placed on him. Furious of his father's actions, Barty decided to get revenge, and stole Harry's wand, which was in view. He then escaped Winky's watch over him, as she was so afraid of heights in the sky box that she covered her eyes for the entire Quidditch match. After the World Cup was through, Barty launched the Dark Mark into the sky over the campgrounds. The spell that Winky used to bind herself with Barty to prevent him from escape was broken when the two were struck by Ministry officials' multiple Stunning Spells. Left alone in the house with only father and son, one night shortly after the Dark Mark incident, Peter Pettigrew and Lord Voldemort, who needed a loyal follower to help him regain power, managed to free Barty from his father's imprisonment. They put Bartemius Sr. under the Imperius Curse and forced him to keep working at the Ministry as he usually would. As part of his servitude as a Death Eater, Barty was charged with infiltrating Hogwarts Castle, entering Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire and guiding him through Triwizard Tournament without having appeared to do so. Barty accomplished this by breaking into former Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody's home and kidnapping him. He created Polyjuice Potion from Alastor's hair and concealed the Auror in his own magical trunk. He then proceeded to take over Alastor's job at Hogwarts, teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. He was able to maintain his disguise for months undetected by consistently sipping the potion from a hip flask; he did so in plain view of students and staff, and it was generally assumed that this was due to Moody's well-known intense paranoia. Barty used his time at Hogwarts to gain the trust of the students and staff at Hogwarts. During his first lesson for a group of fourth year students, he demonstrated all three Unforgivable Curses on three different spiders and, controversially, later also the Imperius Curse on the students themselves, although he claimed to have had permission to do so, in order to teach them how to overcome it. As a teacher, Barty (under the guise as Alastor) was actually quite effective, and despite his ulterior motives, his teaching of how to overcome curses such as the Imperius was valuable with Harry Potter gaining the ability to resist even Lord Voldemort himself as a result of Barty's training. However, Barty was not at Hogwarts to mould future wizards. He entered Harry Potter's name under a fourth school into the Goblet of Fire, confusing it with a powerful Confundus Charm to ensure Harry's placement for Lord Voldemort's gain. Barty subtly helped Harry throughout the three phases of the tournament. He nudged Rubeus Hagrid into showing Harry the dragons, later suggesting that Harry play to his strengths to pass the task and thus giving Harry the idea of using a broomstick to accomplish it. He advised Cedric Diggory into telling Harry how to to work out the golden egg clue, knowing that he would repay Harry for telling about the dragons. He also planted the book Magical Mediterranean Water Plants and Their Properties onto Neville Longbottom early on, hoping that Neville would tell him about gillyweed for the underwater task. With Harry's own pride and independent streak standing in the way of the plan, Barty had to improvise. Remembering that Harry mentioned having an elf friend named Dobby gave him socks for Christmas, Barty called Dobby into the staffroom and staged a loud discussion with Professor McGonagall about gillyweed, right in front of Dobby. The house-elf responded by stealing the plant from Severus Snape's personal stores and gave it to Harry on the day of the task. During the events surrounding the Tournament, Bartemius Sr. escaped from his home and apparated near Hogwarts, where he wandered in his confusion in search of Dumbledore, planning on confessing about how he smuggled his son from Azkaban. Voldemort immediately sent an owl to Hogwarts warning him that his father would likely show up at Hogwarts. Bartemius Sr. came upon Harry and Viktor Krum but by then, he was so delusional and insane that he was unable to clearly convey anything beyond what appeared to be ramblings about his son and Bertha. The former went to the castle to fetch Albus. Barty arrived at the scene before anyone else, stunned Viktor, and killed his father. He transfigured his father's body into a bone and buried in front of Rubeus' cabin. Before the third and final task of the Tournament, Barty volunteered to place the Triwizard Cup in a maze through which the contestants were to navigate. He took advantage of this opportunity to turn the Triwizard Cup into a Portkey. As he patrolled around the labyrinth hedge, he stunned Fleur Delacour and used the Imperius Curse on Viktor to get rid of Cedric, but his puppet was stunned by Harry. Nonetheless, Harry got to the Cup, along with Cedric, transporting them to the Little Hangleton graveyard when they grasped it together. It was at this time that Peter performed the horrible ritual to restore Lord Voldemort's physical body, using Harry's blood, Peter's own hand, and Tom Riddle Sr.'s bone from the grave. When Harry escaped the graveyard and returned to Hogwarts, Barty ushered him away from the panicking crowd to interrogate him about Voldemort's return. He revealed to Harry that it was he all along who guided him through the Tournament; he put his name in the Goblet of Fire, got Hagrid to show the dragons, explained the Golden Egg to Cedric knowing he would tell Harry, bewitched Viktor and stunned Fleur. Barty then planned on killing Harry and be honoured above the rest of Voldemort's followers. But before he could, Albus, accompanied by Minerva and Severus, fired a Stunner at him, having realised that he was not Alastor when he removed Harry from his sight, his one slip-up. After the Polyjuice Potion wore off, Barty confessed everything to Albus under the influence of Veritaserum. However, before he could testify before the Wizengamot, Barty suffered a fate worse than death, receiving the Dementor's Kiss by a DementorthatMinister for Magic Cornelius Fudge brought with him. Cornelius regarded Barty as a raving lunatic, believing that he was thinking that he was acting for Voldemort and thus wasn't convinced that he was back. What happened to Barty's empty body is unknown. In film His role in the film is mostly similar to his role in the book; He impersonates Moody and puts Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. However, there are a few changes. It is hinted that he may have escaped from Azkaban on his own somehow, as when he identifies himself to his father by twitching his tongue, Crouch reacts with shock. Also, after killing his father, he leaves his body in the forest rather than turning it into a bone. He also appears in Harry's dream alongside Wormtail before Voldemort. He was originally captured when Karkaroff told Crouch that he took part in Bellatrix's torture of Neville's parents, rather than being arrested and put on trial along with them, in which case he did not attempt to deny it, but merely twitched his tongue and said "Hello, Father." There was no doubt as to his guilt or insanity, and it apparently devastated Crouch, who was more likeable in the films, to send his son to Azkaban. There is no mention of Barty receiving the Dementor's Kiss, but it is presumed that this still happened anyway, counting on anyone watching the movie as having read the books. Fudge denied Voldemort's return in Order of the Phoenix as in the book, which would have been harder with Barty to testify, and he never returns in later films, when Voldemort breaks all his Death Eaters out of Azkaban. Personality He a seems to be quite Megalomaniacal seeing himself as a perfect human being and seeing his enemies as "pathetic" Despite being driven insane from his imprisonment in Azkaban, Barty Crouch Jr. was very manipulative and cunning and even managed to fool Albus Dumbledore while impersonating Alastor Moody. Barty's dialogue in the film * "I will not disappoint you my lord." * "Morsmordre" * "Get your filthy hands off me you pathetic little men." * "Hello Father." * "I'll show you mine if you show me yours" * "You knpw what this means don't you? He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned" * "I'll be welcomed back like a hero." Category:Harry Potter Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Complete Monster Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sadists Category:Evil Teacher Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Patricide Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Fanatics Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Imposters Category:Scapegoat Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Wizards Category:Supremacists Category:Master of Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Successful Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Arrogant Villains